


Cherry Blossom [Lumity]

by Daryus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Luz Noceda Angst, not very graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryus/pseuds/Daryus
Summary: When Luz returns, Amity doesn't love her at all as she used to do before- Do you still love me?- Of course ¿Why do you think otherwise?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 35





	1. Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be short with short chapters however I hope you enjoy it.

\- I have to go back to my world - The same phrase has been repeating itself in Amity's head since Luz said it, which was a few hours ago

Luz, **Her Luz** , had to go away, to the human world, for a year...Maybe she was exaggerating...It's not like they were married...It's not like they had said an **"I love you"** to each other yet

But Amity already felt a void, and Luz wasn't gone yet

Why was Amity so worried?

She already knew, she already knew that no matter how hard the couple tried, long-distance relationships never worked.

But it will only be a year so they could just try.

Right?


	2. Me

Amity walked behind Luz, carrying her backpack for her, as she followed her to the door, they stood side by side waiting for the moment to come.

Luz hid her head in Amity's neck, she inhaled her sweet scent, yes, it was only a year, but in that time she can forget things, Amity's sweet scent and the nice feeling of cuddling next to her, those kind of things she didn't want to forget.

He squeezed Amity's hand tightly, the way their hands fit together perfectly.

He can't forget anything about Amity

\- Luz, it's time - Eda's voice alarmed them both, Luz and Amity squeezed their hands. 

\- Luz, don't leave me - Amity clung to Luz's shirt.

\- Amity, don't make this more difficult - They both headed for the door.

-I can't go any further, I'll have to say goodbye here - A last and painful embrace was shared between the two...

Maybe what was said next was something of the moment?

Maybe Amity thought she had to say it or maybe she said it because she really felt it, not knowing what kind of lies lay underneath those words

In spite of that, she took her hands and looked into Luz's eyes

\- Luz, I love you - As for Luz, there are no lies and there never will be.

\- Amity, I love you too - She kissed Amity's hands and went inside the door.


	3. Now

The first week was difficult, the first month was difficult.

Luz was in her world where everything and everyone was different, she felt she didn't fit in 100% she felt lonely and worried, when you feel like this all you want is someone close, someone you love, Luz had her mother but on her return she felt something had changed.

Oh and Amity wasn't feeling well either, she didn't have her glowing Luz to cheer her up on bad days, who would warm her cold heart, she just didn't have anyone to love.

Okay, she had Luz, so if she already had someone to love, Luz to be exact.

Why didn't it cross her mind when Boscha came back into her life?


	4. ✧

It's funny that as Luz left her life, someone came back into her life, Boscha.

And well somehow she made her way into the group, it was a little difficult but...she made it. 

Amity still didn't quite understand why after all that had happened Willow and Gus were fine with the fact that Boscha would fit in with the group, as if he had been there from the beginning.

All she knew was that she didn't like Boscha.

She didn't like Boscha

**She didn't like Boscha**

So if she didn't like Boscha

¿Why did her heart race every time she was near her?


	5. Did

-Hey Amity, I didn't know you were dating Boscha now, I thought you said you and Luz would try a long distance relationship - asked Edric as he walked with Amity towards the grudgby court where they were supposed to meet Emira. 

-What? I'm not in a relationship with Boscha, Luz and I are in a long distance relationship, it's going well.

-Oh really? So have you been talking to her recently? Did she tell you how she is doing over there? - Edric asked, completely forgetting about Boscha and filling Amity with questions about the state of Luz and the human world.

But when Edric asked that, Amity realized, for the first time, that she has had no contact with Luz since she left, she also remembered how Luz had messaged her as soon as she got home, but Amity never answered.

She blamed it on being distracted, she told herself every day that as soon as Luz came back, everything would be normal between them and now Edric was continuously replying "Yeah, sure, Mittens" sarcastically trying to get Amity out of her trance.

But Amity's mind was stuck on the fact that Edric thought she and Boscha were dating, it was only for a couple of days, Amity was handling Boscha's integration to the group well but, did she and Boscha look that close, but more importantly, why did Amity like to hear that, and why was she forgetting about Luz?


End file.
